Falling Leaves
by Jenny Clever
Summary: This fic is centered around an Original Character: let's just say, not your typical Elf. PG-13 for future situations. plz r&r, it's my first LotR fic. Any criticism is appreciated! Chapter 4 POSTED!
1. Chapter One

**A/N: I got the idea for this fic when I got a bit tired of reading about Mary Sues because they are so unrealistic. Plus, I wanted someone that isn't perfect to be the main character.... But I know this fic is probably really bad, so please review and tell me how I can fix it! ~Morgaine of Ithil~**

**An Elven Story**

**Chapter One**

_ A long time ago, by the reckoning of the world of Men, an Elf-child was born. The child was of the Lorien Elves, and was trained in the woods to become like the rest of the Elves: wise, fair, skilled. The story of this Elf is a most remarkable story, and thus it should be told. Once upon a time...._

Nilulmaien wandered through the city of Lothlorien, searching for her tutor. She slowly moved through the trees reaching the archery range. There she found Avarthon waiting with two finely crafted bows and two quivers of the same make. When Avarthon spotted her, he frowned at her lateness.

"Were the times of your archery practice not prearranged? This is the fourth time this week," he scolded her. "Surely you do not get lost? And you know of my limited time, do you not?"

Nilulmaien calmly picked up one of the bows and an arrow, turning her back towards him. She placed the arrow in the bow and aimed for one of the targets placed a distance away. Pulling back her right arm, she extended the bow to it's full length, then released it and the arrow flew towards the target. The arrow's path seemed to be straight towards the middle of the target, but it wavered and instead struck a nearby tree. Avarthon winced.

"Do you still think it is practical for me to waste your time when I can't even hit a target that any Man child could strike with ease?" she asked, turning to face her tutor.

"Well, it would help if you weren't so difficult all the time," Avarthon replied. "You can start by pulling your hair back; it's hindering your aim."

Reluctantly, Nilulmaien complied. She tied her long dark hair back in the Elven fashion. Her hair was her strangest feature. It was dark, like the hair of the Rivendell Elves, but it held a few thin strands of silver. Her eyes were brown and well-guarded so that no emotion could be seen. She had a tall slim figure and was dressed in a male archery uniform: dark brown pants, light brown tunic, green sleeves and boots. Around her neck hung a silver necklace with a silver leaf-shaped pendant, the sign of the Lothlorien Elves.

"That's better," Avarthon commented. "Now, try again. Focus a bit more, make sure the arrow is aligned perfectly." Nilulmaien set up her shot again and released the arrow. Once again, it missed the target.

"Perhaps I need a bigger target," Nilulmaien said sarcastically. She dropped the bow beside the quiver and leaned against a tree. "Perhaps I'm simply not skilled with archery."

Avarthon sighed and wondered if this was going to get anywhere today. "Let's try a moving target," he said, "For some it is easier to hit." Nilulmaien picked the bow up again and shot an arrow at the moving target half-heartedly. It hit the target straight in the middle. Avarthon raised his eyebrows. "And you said that you didn't have the skill. I think you concentrate too much and you let your frustration get to you. Shall we try the stationary target again?"

Nilulmaien glared at him. "It was chance, not skill," she remarked. "Let's move on." Avarthon nodded and handed her two short, curved swords. She took one in each hand and prepared to face Avarthon. Their battle was a strange mix. Both possessed the great speed common to Elves. Avarthon fought with ease, planning, and skill. Nilulmaien's movements were clumsy and unpracticed. Avarthon was beginning to gain the battle and was about to bring his swords down on Nilulmaien's back. In desperation, she dropped to the ground while turning and used the flat side of her blades to hit Avarthon behind the knees, causing him to fall over.

Avarthon stood up, slightly flushed. "What took you so long to beat me?" he asked. "Why did you fight so weakly? I almost overpowered you."

Nilulmaien picked herself off of the ground and brushed a few leaves off of her uniform. "I fought the best I could," she replied, giving Avarthon a harsh glare. "You did overpower me. I wasn't quite willing to accept that, so I attacked."

"I do not understand," Avarthon said with a puzzled look on his face. "I shall have to speak to Lady Galadriel about this. Your Elven qualities are unusual."

Nilulmaien's eyes widened. "The Lady?" she repeated. "Why? There is no need to concern her with such small matters. I am sure that Lady Galadriel has important things to attend to, and it would be impolite for you to tell her of this." Avarthon smiled. 

"I shall speak with her," he replied, "for a short time. After that, you may speak to her yourself. I'm sure you would find the meeting to be beneficial."

Nilulmaien was horrified and angry. For Avarthon to be so unkind to her was to be expected. But to force her to see the Lady, by herself? Nilulmaien had always tried to avoid meeting the Lady, and for all her life in Lorien (2034 years) she had managed to only glimpse her once from afar. Nilulmaien wasn't afraid of her, she was simply extremely nervous (for an Elf) to meet the Lady Galadriel. 

Furious, Nilulmaien dropped her two swords and left the practice area quickly. She headed off to a small stream that she knew of in a more secluded area of Lothlorien. She pushed her sleeves up and dipped her hands in the cool water. Washing off the dirt that she had acquired during the sword-fight, she revealed a light mark on the inside of her left wrist. It was a small, crescent shaped scar that she had gotten as result of an injury as a child. She had gone out of Lorien, pulled by her curiousity to the sounds of a battle of men. At that time she had been around 1200, and looked as though she were 11 or 12 years old. She had wandered to the outskirts of the battle and was spotted by one of the soldiers. Apparently he was a greedy man, and took Nilulmaien before she could escape. He had planned to sell her as a slave, for he knew of many who would enjoy having an Elf for a slave or an Elf to torture. He had tied her down so that she couldn't escape. Nilulmaien managed to get free of her bonds by finding a dagger that the man had left behind. However, he was aware that she might escape and so when she tried to run he engaged her in battle. During the fight she had gotten the wound that had left behind the scar. She had run back to the forest, but her weariness had made her fall into darkness. She woke several days later in her home, healed but still bearing the scar. Also, it was after the battle that she had gotten the silver in her hair. No Elf-healer had ever been able to explain why.

Nilulmaien sighed and headed home, hoping to at least have time to change into different clothes before Avarthon made her go see the Lady. She arrived in her house and entered her room. She found that Avarthon had already been there. A light blue-gray dress with silver trim lay on her bed with a note attached. The note said that a celebration was being held to honor the Valar and that the Lady Galadriel would be there. Avarthon would be coming back soon to make sure that she was ready and to take her to the celebration. Nilulmaien was relieved. If it was a celebration, she would likely never have a chance to speak with the Lady because she would be occupied. 

Nilulmaien began to prepare herself. She took a bath to wash away the grime from her practice session. Her long dark hair was brushed and she pulled half of it back in a braid. She left a few strands around her face and braided some thin sections of her silver-colored hair. When she put on the dress, the silver trim complemented her hair perfectly. The dress had a simple style. It had a low neckline, tight fitting sleeves that flared out past the elbow, and a tight bodice that blended into a graceful skirt. The silver trim was put in various places to accent the gray-blue hue of the fabric. She put her Lothlorien pendant on around her neck to complete the look.

Avarthon arrived and nodded approvingly. "You may not be skilled with bow or sword, but you certainly can manage to look like a lady," he remarked. He offered Nilulmaien his arm. "Shall we go?"

Nilulmaien took his arm. "Go to find answers, or go to find doom?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's entirely up to you, Nilulmaien," Avarthon replied. 

**A/N: ok, so what did you think? For a first chapter, I mean... I'm still trying to think of a title, so any suggestions would be welcome. Also, any criticism would be appreciated. This is my first time writing LotR stuff, and I don't know if I'm doing it right. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, maybe in the next two days... Read and Review!!!! ~Morgaine of Ithil~**

**P.S.- HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHIRU!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: Thanx to Michiru for being the only one to review.... so very VERY sad. I'm thrilled you all care. Anyways, I think this is a fic that I'll keep around for a while and maybe actually FINISH a story for once. hardy har har, that's not going to happen. Anyhow, everything you recognize is Tolkien's, anything you don't is mine. OK? Great. On with the second chapter.... ~Morgaine of Ithil~ R&R!!**

**An Elven Story**

**Chapter Two~ Introductions**

Nilulmaien nervously clutched Avarthon's arm as they entered the Great Hall where the celebration was taking place. Avarthon squeezed her hand reassuringly and led her to the far end of the chamber. It was decorated with soft white lamps, silken drapes that fluttered in the evening breeze, and silver accents in every corner. Most of the guests wore light colored gowns and tunics and each Elf's fair hair was adorned with pins crafted by the Elves. 

Nilulmaien looked about herself feeling slightly out of place for she was the only Elf in all of Lorien with dark hair, like that of the Rivendell Elves. She noticed that they were close to the end of the chamber. On this end was a raised dais on which where placed two silver and white thrones, decorated with leaves and small white flowers. The thrones of Celeborn and Galadriel. She turned to Avarthon and spoke quietly.

"Avarthon, why are we so near to the Lady? Will she not be preoccupied with the celebrations and other, more important guests?"

He laughed softly. "I've arranged for an audience with the Lady Galadriel. You are one of the 'more important guests'. Are you not pleased?" he asked her teasingly.

Nilulmaien made a soft noise of displeasure and tried to compose herself. Straightening her back to appear taller and pulling her hair off of the front of her shoulders seemed to please Avarthon because it showed him that at least Nilulmaien had a little respect. She composed her face and mind, knowing that the Lady was known to freely enter the minds of others. Avarthon led her to right before the thrones, where the Lord and Lady of the Wood were now seated. They bowed their heads as the royal couple turned to look at them. 

Immediately Nilulmaien could feel her mind being opened up and looked into. It was Galadriel. She looked through her childhood memories, and seemed amused by the story of her scar. She moved through her past quickly and reached the present. Then, though Nilulmaien did not know how, Galadriel looked into the future of Nilulmaien's mind. What she saw there was a great sparkling silver light, and she seemed satisfied with this. Nilulmaien had tensed, realizing that the Lady had gone further than Nilulmaien herself could go.

_Peace, child, do not fear me. _It was the Lady Galadriel, speaking to her through thoughts. _We have much to do, and it seems that we have little time. Peace, and do not speak of this._

Nilulmaien realized that it was over, and that it had taken only a fraction of a second. Avarthon raised his head, as did Nilulmaien, and the couple stood to address the people gathered for the celebration. Celeborn brought up his right hand to quiet the mass and began to speak to the people.

"We honor tonight the Valar," he said. "Let us celebrate them with feasting and dancing. It will be night of great joy and..." Celeborn continued to speak, but Nilulmaien's thoughts drifted off.

She wondered what the Lady had meant. She would not speak of it as she was told, but that did not mean she had to forget it. As the evening progressed, she enjoyed herself, but at any quiet moment, her thoughts would return to Galadriel's cryptic message. She was thinking about it again when she noticed that Celeborn was approaching her. Nilulmaien had never feared Celeborn, though she had never met him. Celeborn smiled as he came nearer and offered his arm to her.

"It is rarely that you come to such events, is it not, my lady?" he asked politely, and she nodded in response. "In that case, I would be very much pleased if you would dance with me but once." Nilulmaien took the offered arm and they headed out to the dance floor. Celeborn was a talented dancer and led Nilulmaien gracefully across the floor. The dance was a lovely waltz and Nilulmaien found it easy to keep with the tempo. 

"Galadriel informs me that you were brought here by your tutor, Avarthon," Celeborn said. "She also tells me that you are an important guest, and truly, an important part of our community." At this, Nilulmaien was confused and corrected Celeborn.

"No, my lord, you must be mistaken," she replied, "I am no important person. Perhaps you have mistaken me for another?"

Celeborn laughed at this. "I am certainly not mistaken. You are Nilulmaien, yes? Then it is you indeed that I speak of. I think that you are shy of your role, or perhaps you have yet to learn of it. Yes, that is correct, you do not yet know where to go. Very well, I will lead you."

Nilulmaien was extremely confused by now and did not quite understand what he was talking about. The song ended at that moment, and Celeborn led her to the area where Galadriel was standing, conversing with Avarthon in quiet tones. Nilulmaien noticed wearily that as soon as they were in earshot, the conversation stopped. This had been a pleasant enough evening so far, but it was very strange. Avarthon and Galadriel turned to look at Nilulmaien as she approached and shared a conspirational smile.

Galadriel came up to her and took one of her hands in her own. "It is much easier to understand now," she said to Avarthon and Celeborn with a small smile. Turning to me she continued, "There is a great amount of work to be done. It is not yet clear to me where to begin. I am sure, however, that all will be ready soon enough. Go now, the celebrations are over. Rest peacefully and in the morning, we shall have more answers for you." 

After this, Avarthon escorted Nilulmaien home and then returned to speak with Galadriel and Celeborn. Nilulmaien moved slowly to her room and prepared to take at least an hour or two of rest. As her mind fell away into slumber, her thoughts remained on the strange events of the evening. Her dream was peaceful and she dreamed of a beautiful, sparkling light and sweet silver melodies.

**A/N: Not quite how I wanted to end this chapter.... anyway: I have no idea if Elves dance, or if Galadriel can look into the future of a person's mind. So don't try to yell at me for that. And another thing, I have no idea how the Elf age system works, but basically, my version is that if an Elf is 1500, that's 15 in human years (just divide by 100). Also, thought I should mention this, I suck at translating English into Elvish, so anytime you read that two Elves are talking, they are talking in Elvish. duh. The next chapter will be short, but after that, all these mysterious thingies will be more understandable, I promise. Read and Review!!! ~Morgaine of Ithil~**


	3. Mysteries of the Woods

**A/N: This chapter took forever to write because I have no time to write... but somehow, it actually typed itself up for me... ya right, I wish. Anyways, thanks to Clever for helping me, and for reviewing! Thanks to Michiru, simply for putting up with me. And thanx to all the rest of you, you invisible people, who seem to ignore that tiny little button that let's you review.   
Ok, well, this is a short chapter and kind of meaningless, but hey, why not add to my chapter count! Anyways, review and tell me how terrifyingly horrible or how fantabulously spiffing this chapter is! Thanks! ~Morgaine of Ithil~**

**Falling Leaves**

**Chapter 3~ Mysteries of the Woods**

Nilulmaien lay in her bed and slept for the few short hours that an Elf needs. The previously smooth sheets on her bed were now wrinkled and twisted around her body, evident of a turbulent night. Nilulmaien's sleep was disturbing and her dreams were strange half-nightmares. Her rational mind would have reminded her that it was only a dream, but in her dream her mind was powerless...

The dream had begun beautifully, full of soft silver light and the far off sound of tinkling bells. Nilulmaien walked through Lothlorien and noticed a white pavilion set up at the bottom of several trees. She approached curiously, though not worried. All she could make out was eight sleeping forms. She came closer hoping to get a better look. 

Just then, Nilulmaien heard a soft melody begin off to her right. It was an Elven woman's voice that sang clearly and perfectly. The song had no words, just smooth flowing notes that the singer blended into phrases. The music captured Nilulmaien's attention and she began to follow it. Her hearing led her through the woods into a secluded part of the forest. As she came closer to the music, she became aware of light that seemed to be coming from the same direction as the music. Finally reaching the source of the music, she saw that the light was around the singer and was very bright, so that she could not see who it was. 

A shadow crept from the trees towards the singer and began to choke the edges of the light. The voice faltered, then went on strong, singing with more life and energy than before. At this point, it dawned on Nilulmaien that the light was coming from the singer, not surrounding her. The shadow was closing in on the light, reaching the singer's body and engulfing the Elf as her song was cut off abruptly. Nilulmaien was horrified, but found she could not move to help the unseen Elf. The shadow began now to come closer to her, choosing her as its next victim. 

Suddenly she was aware that she could move again and turned to run back to the center of Lothlorien where she knew she would find comfort. As she turned, she glimpsed the black cocoon that held the singing Elf and noticed leaves falling all around it. In her panic, she forgot about the Elf and ran. Somehow, her mind registered that the leaves were still falling around her, drifting gently to the ground. The leaves seemed to give the woods a peaceful atmosphere, yet she was begin pursued by the shadows and was not calm in the least. She ran as fast as she could, the trees a blur around her. Nilulmaien ran to the place where the pavilion was. The pavilion was now deserted and black, whereas before it had been white. 

Terror in her mind and veins pushed her onwards, though she did not know where she was going. The trees were losing all their leaves, so that Nilulmaien was surrounding by falling leaves and bare trees. The leaves of Lorien do not fall idly. As Nilulmaien stumbled across a stream, her foot caught on sharp-edged rocks and a searing pain went through her right leg. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart, the water in the stream, and the soft sounds of the leaves still falling around her. The rushing of the water grew louder as the water level rose. Nilulmaien was still trapped by the rocks and watched in horror as the water reached her waist, slowly rising until it was up to her neck, her jaw line, and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She could only see the water around her and bubbles of air that were strangled from her throat. Before all her thoughts dissipated, her mind flashed once more to the beautiful light of the singing Elf and the falling leaves that surrounded it. A last feeling of calmness came to her with the Elven woman's song, but then it was forgotten and all became darkness...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Lady Galadriel descended the steps gracefully, her gown whispering on the forest floor. It was late now, and even the Elves who didn't sleep were at rest. The hush of the forest was peaceful and it helped Galadriel calm herself for her task. She moved to the stream and gathered water in her vase. Pouring the water into her mirror, she thought of what she might see... the past was not on her mind this night, the present was unusual and worthy of study. But the future disturbed her most of all. The Lady was not one who needed guidance, but this one time, she would look into the mirror to find an answer. Setting aside the silver vase, she looked into the quiet, reflective mirror...and waiting...until her reflection shimmered and she saw...

Nilulmaien, the young Elf whose mind her confused Galadriel that evening. Her face was covered with a look of pain, so deep and intense, that at the same time it was power and anger. The image of Nilulmaien opened its mouth to scream.... and the image shimmered again... to be replaced by the eight shadowy forms of travelers, that soon would be coming to Lorien... another shimmer... a close-up of brown eyes, now possessed with a strange feeling. A reflection could be seen in them, but all it showed was a bright light, similar to the one Galadriel had seen in the future of Nilulmaien's mind... a final shimmer from the mirror... darkness, suddenly pierced by points of light, and silence, suddenly shattered with cries of pain, or anger, or despair.... the water became still and Galadriel found herself to once again be looking at her own face.

_This young Elf brings many mysteries with her, _Galadriel thought. _Perhaps it is time to begin preparing for the future..._

**A/N: ooh... scary. not really, but that's ok. I couldn't figure out how to finish this chapter, so that's the way it ends. also, I've changed the title of my story!!! Tell me what you think... personally, I thought that the mirror sequence was lacking, but whatever. Yours is the opinion that matters!!! I'll be updating more often now, because finals are over and I have more time. Please review!!! Thanks! ~Morgaine of Ithil~**


	4. Ask, And It Will Be Answered

**A/N: How weird is that? Once I stop updating the story, it starts getting reviews... Thanks for reviewing lulu bell! Your review has spurred me into action.... the only thing I'm worried about is that I'll change this character because of the other fics I'm writing now... Let's hope it turns out ok! Now, it's time for Nilulmaien to figure out everything that's going on...**

**Falling Leaves**

**Chapter Four ~ Ask, And It Will Be Answered**

Nilulmaien opened her bleary eyes, sitting up in her bed, breathing hard. It was unusual for her to have a nightmare. She had to struggle to get out of her bed, because the sheets were wrapped around her so tightly, evidence that she had been tossing and turning all night. Finally, she tossed aside her covers and went to her balcony to look out on the sunlight filtering through the leafy city. The sight of Elves going around their daily business in the majestic city calmed her, and she began to dismiss the feeling of fear that the nightmare had brought on. Nilulmaien stood leaning on the railing for quite some time, until she suddenly shivered from a breeze, and realized that she was still in her sleeping clothes and it was far too cold to be outside dressed like that. She entered her room, washed, dressed, and prepared herself for the day.

Dressed once more in her archery clothing, Nilulmaien went to find Avarthon, hoping that perhaps her mentor would be able to help her sort out the dream. As she walked, she paid close attention to the trees. They seemed fine, though in her dream they had been losing all of their leaves. She frowned, and reminded herself to ask Avarthon about that when she found him.

"Milady!" Nilulmaien was going to turn around to yell at the Elf who had raised her voice so early in the morning, regardless of whoever they were yelling at. In the process of turning over, she stumbled on a root that she hadn't noticed. She lurched forward, caught off balance. The Elf tried to grab her arm to steady her, but her fingers only barely grasped the material of Nilulmaien's shirt. She continued to pitch forward, and she tucked her head in and bent her knees, somehow turning the fall into a roll. Shocked, she stood up and brushed herself off. After the shock of her acrobatics wore off, embarrassment took hold. She turned to the Elf who had been yelling. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Who were you calling?" she asked, trying to take the attention away from herself.

The Elf, a young girl, perhaps only 700 years old, replied. "You, milady. Are you Lady Nilulmaien?"

She nodded and the Elf motioned to follow her. "What's your name?"

"Phelia."

"And where are we going?"

"The Lady requested your presence at an important meeting."

Nilulmaien was surprised. She had only met the Lady the night before. And yet, the whole affair had seemed too planned out. And now a meeting? She added another thing to the list of questions to ask Avarthon. She was sure that he was behind all of this.

They began to climb a series of high stairs, ascending to the main hall in which the Lord and Lady resided during the day. As they climbed, Nilulmaien had to force her other thoughts out of her head to focus on the stairs. Despite her sleep, she did not feel refreshed, and just wanted to go back to sleep, even though she already had her share of sleep for the next two days. The thoughts of sleep caused her to stumble on a step. Phelia held her arm to steady her, then they continued to climb.

After what seemed like a very long time, they reached the platform where several Elves were assembled. Nilulmaien bowed to the Lord and Lady, feeling ridiculously out of place because she was dressed in casual archery clothing, while everyone else was wearing elegant robes. She took a seat around a large oval table that Phelia led her to, then stood behind Nilulmaien. Nilulmaien looked around the table, trying to find a familiar face. She soon found that she recognized almost every face there. Avarthon was there, Thinelir, her languages tutor, was there, so was most of her family. She recognized several Elves from the ball the night before, though she was never introduced to them. All in all, there were about twenty people seated around the table, with Celeborn and Galadriel seated at the head of it, and Nilulmaien on the right side of Celeborn.

Celeborn began the assembly. "Good Morning, to all those that have been here with us before," with this he looked at those guests that Nilulmaien had seen at the party the night before, "and those that are here for the first time." Celeborn nodded to Nilulmaien and her family. She wanted to ask why she was here at all, but felt that this was the type of meeting where it was formal, and speaking out of turn would be frowned upon. Luckily, Celeborn explained. "You are here for two reasons, one of which applies to all here, the other is more localized. Let us begin with that matter which weighs heavily upon us all."

Celeborn motioned to one of the male Elves, and sat down. The Elf introduced himself, stating that he was a military commander. "I bring important news. The Galadhrim have received distressed messages from many people in the East. Tidings of great evil have reached us. Mordor is regaining power, and soon there will be a war to fight. We fear that the power of the Elves alone will not be great enough to conquer the Dark Lord again. Our alliances with Men have grown weak. Should it come to battle, which it undoubtedly will, we will be in a dire situation. But, as most here have heard, there is a hope that we have placed in other hands."

Another Elf stood, with an emblem of both Rivendell and Lothlorien on his clothing, although his hair was fair. "In the Council of Elrond, in the halls of Imladris, it was decided that a quest shall be undertaken. The One Ring, discovered not long ago in the hands of a Halfling, is to be destroyed."

Nilulmaien knew of the Ring and of all its history, though she had not lived at that time. It's rediscovery did not bode well for the Elves, and she feared that soon Lothlorien would be forced to suffer. The darkness weighed heavily on her heart, only adding to the disturbing sights in her dreams.

The Elf continued. "The Halfling was chosen as the Ringbearer, and with him eight companions to aid him on his road. An Elf, two Men, a Dwarf, and three Halflings. The final companion is Mithrandir. They make their way to Mount Doom, were the Ring must be cast into the fire. We must hope that they succeed, otherwise we will be faced with a foe not fought in ages."

Celeborn nodded and addressed the unspoken question. "How does this matter concern those of you who are here? That answer has several layers. The first is that you are the leaders of your divisions, in whatever occupation you hold here in Lothlorien. Your tasks are to prepare your people for whatever lies ahead. We must have all the strength we can muster. I trust you to use your judgment wisely, and I pray that it will go well for us. The second layer is that many of you will be directly involved in the events, and your actions will affect the outcome. I do not need to emphasize the importance of secrecy and the deeds entrusted to you. In time, you will be told of what they are and you will be expected to follow through though... though the price may be great." He said this with sadness, and Nilulmaien was happy that she did not fully understand his words. "The third and final layer is connected to the second reason why we are here. One of you has yet to be trained to your task. Thus, we reach the matter of Nilulmaien."

All eyes turned to her and Nilulmaien blushed under all the attention. "Forgive me, but I do not understand my purpose here."

"Do not worry yourself with it, it is not what we discuss today," the Lady assured her. "We only discuss what you should learn, for you need to know much, and some of it is strange to us." At these words, Avarthon took over and explained to those gathered the strange things he observed when tutoring his charge.

"Nilulmaien is an Elf, none here would argue that. And yet, all the ease of the bow and skill of the sword that any Elf would usually possess seems to escape her. She cannot hit a target, though her aim is perfect. She cannot overcome me in a sword fight, though she knows all the techniques. This is a mystery that has concerned me since we began training together, and I believe I may have finally found an answer. When aiming without care, she is able to hit a moving target dead on. When driven to desperation, she is able to improvise and take down her opponent. I think the problem is that Nilulmaien underestimates her skills, and her doubt causes her to fail. She will only attack once the danger is true. It is as though she is afraid." Avarthon paused and directed his attention at the girl. "You will not hurt me when you attack. I want you to put more effort into it, but why do you not heed my advice?"

Though Nilulmaien believed that the question had been rhetorical, everyone awaited her answer. "I do not know why. But it is my belief that I am not cut out for fighting. That shot was simply luck, and nothing else." She was determined that she would never be an archer or a swordsmaster. It appeared that they planned to do this to her, but she refused.

Avarthon met the gaze of the military commander, and then turned to another Elf. "This is clearly a task for you, Haldir."

Nilulmaien was further surprised. Not only were the Lord and Lady involved in this for some reason, but now the Captain of the Galadhrim was also involved? How far did this go? And why was it so important?

"Perhaps she does not feel the threat. I know an easy solution to that problem. Nilulmaien, you would do better to realize your potential when you are placed in a situation where you must rely on your skills. I am leading several of my best archers on a hunting expedition within the next week. The trip would do you good, and I would wish for you to join us. Is that in accordance with your plans?" he asked, looking around the table for any objections. Nobody objected except for a slender Elf woman robed in pale green.

"If I may ask, Lady, this has so far dealt with only Nilulmaien's training as a warrior. Perhaps her other training should also commence--"

Galadriel interrupted the woman. "I understand your concern Faetien, but I would rather wait until she is able to protect herself."

This seemed to be the end of any discussions taking place, even though it appeared to be a rather short meeting. As Celeborn adjourned the meeting and everyone filtered away, Nilulmaien approached the pair of High Elves timidly. There were still several questions that she would like to have answered. As she approached them, she felt incredibly young, despite her 2000 years.

"Lord, Lady, I was wondering why I have been singled out in such a way? I do not understand the purpose of this."

"As we have said, it is not for you to know, because it is still some time away," Celeborn answered mysteriously. 

"But we may say this much: you have an incredible gift, Nilulmaien, though you do not know it yet. At the end of the first War of the Ring, it was prophesized. Without you, the quest of the Halfling may yet fail," Galadriel added. The couple looked at her and smiled, and left silently.

Nilulmaien was left on the high platform, above most of the treetops of Lothlorien, wondering what it could mean. This meeting had left her with more questions than answers, and now her future seemed more unclear to her than ever before.

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated this story in a long time. But I was especially lacking of activities today, so I dug up this chapter, since it has been sitting unfinished for several months, and finished it off. Hopefully someone out there is happy that I updated. :D ~MoI~**


End file.
